My Little Pony: Enter the Darkness
by ShadowMasterKizone
Summary: Twilight and Spike discover an ancient book that was in her library. What is so strange about it?
1. Chapter 1

My Little Pony:  
Friendship is Magic

Enter the Darkness

* * *

Chapter 1: Stolen

In the tree library of a town full of Ponies, a purple mare unicorn with sparkles on her flank, and a red and purple mane and tail, was cleaning around her home, rearranging books with her small baby purple dragon. "Twilight," called the dragon, "can't we do this some other time? We're going to be late meeting up with Rarity for her errand."

"Sorry, Spike, but I have to make sure everything is picture perfect before we go," the purple pony replied as she galloped from one shelf to another, carrying books with telepathy.

Spike sighed, annoyed that he wasn't with his crush like he dreamed since this morning. He fantasized being beside a white unicorn mare with diamonds on her flank and a stylish dark blue mane and tail in a wide flower field. "Oh Rarity, I'm so glad to be here with you," Spike said, forgetting about reality for a moment. Twilight gave him a strange look when he snapped out of his fantasy. "Hehe. Sorry, Twi."

Spike grabbed a strange black book with golden stripes on the top and bottom portions of the cover and looked at it curiously. "Hey, Twilight. What's this book?" the young dragon asked as the purple mare put up the remaining books.

She walked up to Spike and the book he held to get a closer look. "Its...um... Its... I don't know," Twilight said, confused at the book's presense. She gave Spike a scroll and feather dipped in ink as she took the book in telepathy. "Take a letter, Spike."

* * *

"Dear Princess Celestia,

My assistant, Spike, has stumbled upon a strange book within the library that I have never seen before. It is a black book with golden stripes on the top and bottom portions of the cover. I await your response on your knowledge of the book.

Your student,

Twilight Sparkle"

* * *

After finishing the letter, Spike blew fire at the scroll, making it magically dissolve and rush out the window toward Canterlot Castle. The purple mare now waited patiently for the Princess's response, deciding to read the book until Spike intervened.

"Twilight, we need to hurry to Rarity's remember?" asked the impatient dragon. Twilight looked at Spike, then at the book, going back and forth with the two.

"Alright, Spike. Let's go see Rarity. This book can wait," Twilight said, giving her assistant a warm smile. She levitated the book to the pedastal and walked, with Spike on her back, outside. She closed the door, only for it to reopen a crack without her noticing.

At a stylishly built building known as Carousel Boutique, the duo arrived to the 2 story shop's front door and knocked on it. The same white mare from Spike's daydream came out to greet the two. "Ah, Twilight, Spike. I was wondering when you two would come," the white mare said, smiling at the two.

Sorry we're late, Rarity. We had some spring cleaning to do," Twilight said honestly. "What did you need us for?"

"Oh well, nothing now. I was going to have you model in my new dresses as a way of advertising, but..." Rarity stopped in mid-sentence to show off an ad-poster already printed and ready to be hanged.

"Wow Rarity, these dresses on the poster really look amazing," Twilight said in awe at the dresses. However, the white mare was less than pleased by the results.

"Oh, I appreciate the compliment, but these dresses and poses are not in style. They are not appealing at all. I just needed a second opinion from a friend before I threw them out," she said.

Before the purple mare could change her opinion, Spike spat out fire which quickly became a scroll. Spike unrolled it and read it.

* * *

"Dearest Twilight Sparkle,

You have found a lost book that should have stayed lost within your library. Come to the castle immediately and bring the book.

~Princess Celestia"

* * *

Rarity assumes, "My, that sounded urgent."

Twilight responded, "Yeah. Spike. We're going home and then I'll head to the Canterlot Castle."

"I shall alert the others post haste and meet you at the train station,"Rarity planned. Twilight nodded in agreement. Spike hopped on the purple unicorn's back as she galloped back to her library. When they arrived, they noticed the door wide open.

"Huh? I could have sworn I closed the door before we left," Twilight said as she walked in. Her eyes grew wide as she saw something missing from her pedestal. "The book... ITS GONE!"


	2. Chapter 2

My Little Pony:  
Friendship is Magic

Enter the Darkness

Chapter 2: The Forgotten Legend

* * *

At the train station leading to Canterlot, Rarity was accompanied with a few other Ponies: a pink Pony with poofy, darker pink hair and balloons on her flank; an orange Pony with light orange hair as her mane and tail, both tied at the end, wearing a cowgirl hat, and had apples on her flank; a light blue/cyan Pony with wings and a rainbow colored mane and tail and had a cloud shooting a rainbow colored lightning bolt on her flank; and a bright yellow Pony, who was looking rather shy, also with wings and a pink mane, that covered one side of her face, and tail and had butterflies on her flank.

"So yer sure that letter Twilight got wasurgent, Rarity?" the orange Pony asked.

"Yes, I know an urgent letter when I hear one, Applejack," Rarity responded, brushing her violet curved mane.

"Hey look! Here comes Twilight!" stated the overly excited pink mare, seeing the purple Pony gallop towards the group.

She stopped to greet her friends. "The book... The book... was stolen..." she said, taking deep breaths from running so fast.

"Oh my... Wh-Who stole it?..." asked the yellow pegasus sheepishly.

"I don't know, Fluttershy. I just found it missing," Twilight said, catching her breath.

"Maybe it was ghosts. Oh! Or a goblin! Or maybe-"

"Uh, Pinkie Pie, this really ain't th' time fer guessin'," Applejack said, interrupting her pink friend.

The cyan pegasus simply yawned lazily. "Whatever. Who cares about some old book. C'mon, girls. Let's get to the Princess," she said before flying into the train.

"Ah swear, that Rainbow Dash is nuthin' but trouble sometimes," Applejack sighed, annoyed by the rainbow Pony's attitude.

The rest of the group joined the cyan Pony into the train before it left for Canterlot. Once there, the 6 Ponies made their way to the Castle as instructed by the Princess. Once there, they are greeted by the Royal Guards who gladly opened the doors to the Princess' Chambers.

Once inside, the ponies are greeted by a tall white Pony with both a sharp unicorn horn and a large pair of pegasus wings. On her flank was the sun. Beside her was a slightly smaller but still tall dark purple Pony also with a sharp unicorn horn and large pegasi wings. Her flank had the moon. The white alicorn had a mane and tail that flowed with three colors, light blue, light green, and light red. The dark purple alicorn also had a flowing mane and tail but was dark blue with star glitter in it, resembling the night sky. Both wore crowns, chest armor, and armored shoes; the white alicorn's was golden while the dark purple alicorn's was black.

The Ponies bowed at the Princesses. "Princess Celestia and...Princess Luna?" Twight greeted in her typical, though now questionable, fashion.

"Twilight Sparkle," the dark purple alicorn, known as Luna, began, "where is the book you claim to have discovered?"

Twilight scratched the back of her head, having a hard time to explain. "It was..." she paused and then sighed, "...stolen."

"STOLEN!?" Luna shouted angrily.

Celestia put a hoof on her sister's back, calming her down. "Twilight. Everyone. We need to talk," she said calmly. "That book Twilight and Spike found is not actually a book in itself. It is an evil far darker than that of Discord himself."

"An evil I had to face!" Luna shouted angrily still.

"Be calm, sister," Celestia said. "Yes. She fought this evil while I fought Discord. It was both of us who turned the draconequus to stone the first time... However, the evil was far harder to seal away. The best we could do was seal it in a book. We then hid the book in a tree that would soon become your home, Twilight."

"But why not burn it, Princess?" Twilight asked.

"We tried but not even fire from the sun was strong enough to scorch the book," Luna replied.

"If whoever stole the book has the intention of releasing the evil, they are most likely going beyong the Everfree Forest to the Mountain of Dark Fire, the location where Luna last fought the evil," Celestia stated.

"So how're we supposed to catch up with us all th' way over here?" Applejack asked.

"I must agree. By the time we reach the Everfree Forest Entrance, we would be too late," Rarity said.

Celestia giggled at their concern before responding, "By teleporting of course. But my magic can only reach so far. I can only wish you Ponies the best of luck." In a bright light, the six mares are teleported to the entrance to the Everfree Forest. Twilight could definitely feel the book up ahead.

"Come on, girls. Let's get that book back!" Twilight shouted leading the charge.


	3. Chapter 3

My Little Pony:  
Friendship is Magic

Enter the Darkness

Chapter 3: The Thief

* * *

Twilight and her fellow mares make their way through the Everfree Forest, bypassing the obstacles they faced when searching for the Elements of Harmony before. Soon, after passing the old abandoned castle of the Princesses, they continued into the deeper and darker recesses of the forest.

"Man, how deep is this forest?" Rainbow Dash asked impatiently.

"I'm not sure..." Fluttershy replied. "Nopony has ever been THIS deep before..."

The Ponies stopped at a large beat-up sign, written in the language of old, being symbols that are seemingly unreadable.

"'Beware. Beyong this forest lies a world of despair and chaos. Any who enter, shall never return,'" Twilight translated. "Its a warning."

"My, that does sound horrid, but we have a mission to do," Rarity said confidently.

"She's right. Let's get a move on," Applejack ordered as Twilight lead the group.

The purple mare soon spotted a pony hiding in a cloak up ahead, who had a book sack strapped to its side. "Rainbow Dash! Catch him!" Twilight ordered.

Dash raced her way at the mysterious figure, tackling it down and making it drop the book stolen from Twilight. "Alright! Just who are-" Rainbow Dash stopped midsentence after revealing the figure's face, her eyes wide from shock. "No way!"

She was shot off by green beam of magic conjured by the figure. The cloak was thrown off to reveal a black pony-like creature with an insectoid body. Holes were seen near the bottom of its hooves and in its wings. Its long hair and tail were teal in color, fangs could be seen in its mouth, and its horn was crooked. The black crown on its head meaned it was a creature of royalty. Green eyes showed a more demonic nature.

"Mwahahaha! Surprised to see me, girl?" the creature spoke in a feminen voice, followed by a deep after tone.

Twilight and the others caught up to see the strange creature. Twilight was shocked to see who it was. "Queen Chrysalis! You're back!?" Twilight shouted, both in shock and in anger.

"Oh, well, hello, Twilight Sparkle. Long time no see. Has your dear brother been fairing well after I stole most of his love for Cadence and used it to defeat Celestia?" Chrysalis mocked, before laughing.

She used her levitation to bring the book back into her book sack. "What are you up to, Chrysalis!? Last time we saw you, you were trying to ruin my brother's happy marriage!" Twilight shouted more, scratching the ground with her hoof as if wanting to charge head-on at the Queen.

"Hahahaha! What a stupid question coming from a Pony who figured out my disguise during the wedding. Hmph. I am going to reawaken the great evil of all time and make him serve me as my ultimate weapon against the Princess and rule all of Equestria," Chrysalis explained. "I can assume Celestia never told WHAT the great evil was before being sealed into this book that can never be burned. Predictable."

"What...is the evil?" Twilight asked, now suddenly curious.

Chrysalis smiled as she answered, "A Changeling...like me. He is the Original Changeling AND the most powerful in recorded history, even so strong as to control the Spirit of Disharmony himself. With such power, he was even considered the Embodiment of Pure Evil."

"Sounds like a meanie," Pinkie commented randomly.

"We are not letting you reawaken that kind of power!" Twilight shouted as she charged at the queen.

She was tackled by a small black Pony-like creature. It was a smaller Changeling in every way, minus the fact it had no crown. It had a short black mane and tail, a short horn, fangs, and its eyes were completely green.

Twilight kicked off the Changeling only to see a whole hoard more in the air above. "You didn't think I would be stupid enough to come here ALONE, did you?" Chrysalis taunted. "My fellow Changelings! ATTACK!"

The Changeling hoard landed with ready faces. Some even turned into exact replicas of the Mane 6.

"Oh no, not this again," Rainbow Dash complained.

"Come on girls. We took them out last time, we can do it again this time," Twilight said confidently.

The disguised Changelings attacked the Mane 6. Each character fought a group of themselves and a group of non-disguised Changelings.

Rarity stood her ground as she stared down her copies. "Copying my beauty is not at all nice. There can only be one, Rarity!" she shouted. The Changelings attacked her, only to be thrown back by her levitational skills. Some even tried jabbing their horns at her. She dodges with amazing grace, causing the fiends to get stuck on some trees. Rarity kicked some dust at them in a classical victorious lady fashion.

Applejack was having much difficulty beating down her Changeling opponents. "C'mon, ya'll. You ain't goin' to back down now, are ya?" Applejack asked, giving them a glare. Some Changelings attacked and got bucked hard by Applejack's back hooves. Some were elbowed, some were bucked, and some were tied up by Applejack's spare ropes.

Pinkie was singing a song and not taking the fight seriously, like always. The Changelings were a tad confused by this, almost not wanting to attack anymore. Before they could ask what Pinkie was doing, they were aimed at by her famous Party Cannon. "PARTY TIME!" Pinkie Pie shouted before shooting her Party Cannon. The Changelings were dressed up in silly costumes that made them laugh at each other. Pinkie smiled at the results.

Fluttershy was cornered by her copies and the Changelings, shaking like a leaf. She tried to think of something and quickly made a plan. She quickly kicked up a dust cloud by waving her hooves swiftly on the ground, making cover for her. When the cloud disappeared, a Fluttershy was on top another. This alerted the other Changelings to attack the pinned down Fluttershy, causing a riot. The real Fluttershy snuck away from the riot, sighing at her safety. "That was close..." she said, happy to be out of danger.

Rainbow Dash raced through her copies, tackling and kicking them out cold using her amazing speed. She made a battle cry as she beated her chest, frightening the Changelings. With her swift speed, Dash made quick work with the Changelings, stomping down on her last.

Twilight uses her magic beam to defeat her opponents, who retaliate with their own green beams. She levitated a few Changelings in order to throw them at each other. She got in close to a few Changelings and headbutted them into submission.

With the Changeling hoard defeated, the mares looked around to notice Chrysalis was gone. "On no... She's gone!" Dash pointed out.

"That meanie must've went to the Mountain of Dark Fire," Pinkie said.

"Come on. We need to catch up fast!" Twilight ordered as she and her friends made their way to the light, leading out of the forest.

Outside the forest, in the distance, they could see a giant mountain with flowing lava traveling from the top to the bottom in some cracks in the ground. The sky was covered in the clouds of smoke coming from the volcano.

"The Mountain of Dark Fire," Twilight said in awe.


	4. Chapter 4

My Little Pony:  
Friendship is Magic

Enter the Darkness

Chapter 4: The Evil Released

* * *

The Ponies stared at the lava-spewing Mountain of Dark Fire in awe. However, this was shortlived when they spotted Queen Chrysalis with a far head start toward the mountain's top.

"There she is!" Rainbow Dash shouted, pointing at the Changeling.

"Rainbow Dash! Fluttershy! Stop the queen long enough for us to catch up!" Twilight ordered.

"You got it!" Dash proudly said before pulling Fluttershy by her tail and flying toward where the queen was.

She gave her a powerful and swift tackle, dazing the queen. Fluttershy pulled Chrysalis down by her tail, forcing her to a lower level of the volcano, and making her drop the book. "NO!" Chrysalis shouted in vain. She kicked off Fluttershy and dived at the book, only to be tackled by Dash again.

Rainbow Dash snagged the book and decided to taunt the queen by playing keep-away with Fluttershy. They passed the book back and forth to each other, keeping it away from Chrysalis, and giving their friends more time to keep up. Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack walked in on the game and started laughing at the Dash and Fluttershy's game. The laughter was cut short by Chrysalis, who shouted, "ENOUGH!"

She shot a powerful orb of green magic, knocking all of the Ponies off of their hooves, and causing them to fall and roll down the edge of the volcano. Twilight grabbed the cliff closest to her enemy and pressed on without her friends, for she knew they would catch up. After grabbing the book, Chrysalis made her way toward the top.

Once at the top, a tired queen readied the book over the mountain's mouth where the lava was boiling and smoke was exiting. "At long last... Now! Great evil! Recognize me as your queen! Awaken from your slumber!" she shouted triumphantly. Twilight stumbled to the top, gasping as she saw she was too late. "Hahahahaha! You are one step behind, Sparkle! But you are just in time to witness a new beginning... for us Changelings!"

Twilight had one chance; when she saw the book fall into the mouth, she quickly used a magic beam to knock it back on the volcano's mouth edge, angering the queen. "Hehe. Whew..." Twilight gasped happily at her small victory. "Looks like your planned failed."

"You are a fool! You are but stalling the innevitable. I will finish you off myself!" Chrysalis growled.

She shot a beam of green energy out of her horn, but Twilight teleported out of the way quickly. She retaliated with a beam of her own, which was dodged by flying. Chrysalis landed in front of her opponent, switching the fight from magic to close hoof-to-hoof combat. However, both combatants were easily matched as both could not land a hit, magically or physically.

Twilight, looking rather tired from how much magic she was using, saw the battle getting nowhere and decided to change her strategy a little. She charged at Chrysalis head-on, dodging whatever magic the queen threw at her. And just as Twilight was about to physically headbutt her, she teleported, dodging a beam from the Changeling. Chrysalis was shocked and wondered where Twilight went to. "Hey!" the purple mare called. The queen turned her head behind her to find Twilight with a readied horn. She shot her beam at the queen,knocking her down.

Twilight fell to on her fore knee, feeling the pressure of so much magic loss finally catch up to her. She let out a sigh in relief at her fallen enemy. "I'm...not...finished..." Chrysalis said as she stood up.

In one last ditch effort, she used her powers of transformation to look entirely like Cadence. She cried a convincing cry, leaving Twilight slightly confused. When she walked closer to the disguised queen, she was shot by a powerful surge of magic that sapped all of her remaining energy. She was left helpless.

Chrysalis laughed as her body healed from what little damage she took from Twilight's magic and Dash's earlier tackles. "Hah! Falling for the same trick as last time. Pitiful, Sparkle. You could never hurt your poor sister-in-law and friend, could you? Hehe," she taunted as she walked toward the book. "Now, with no further delay, its time to be revived! Arise, great evil!"

She threw the book into the mouth once more. It landed directly in the intended spot, glowing with dark energy as the lava turned from bright red to dark purple. Twilight's friends arrived at the scene too late to stop the queen. She laughed as she welcomed the rising evil.

A cyclone of lava rose from the mountain, filling the skies with clouds of darkness rather than smoke. A shadow soon followed the cyclone, glowing bright purple eyes being seen from within. The lava dissipated. From the lava came the most powerful Changeling and the most powerful evil in all of Equestria and beyond. "A mighty Changeling with the blackest heart. An immortal that even Celestia fears. The Evil King, Zenodite!" Chrysalis introduced as her eyes sparkled in awe. Twilight's friends looked in terror at the pure evil Changeling.


	5. Chapter 5

My Little Pony:  
Friendship is Magic

Enter the Darkness

Chapter 5: Zenodite VS Celestia

* * *

The newly revived Changeling, Zenodite, looked down at the Ponies and Chrysalis, who was very pleased by his presense. He had a long green mane; a long tail of the same color, both with holes in them like his legs. He looked slightly taller than the Changeling Queen in length. He smiled a fanged smile as he landed on the edge of the mouth of the mountain.

"King Zenodite, the original Changeling. I have brought you back so you could rule all of Equestria by my side. With your power, no one can stop me," Chrsalis stated excitingly.

"...And just who are you?" Zenodite coldly asked.

"I am Queen Chrysalis, the ruler over all Changelings."

"Queen?" he asked. He stepped over to her, staring her down with a deathfilled glare. "You do not deserve that title." Without warning, a dark violet beam of magic energy was shot out of his horn, electricuting the Queen into a critical state. Her crown fell off her head as she collapsed and withered in pain. Before she could even reach out to it, it was crushed to pieces by the Changeling king's hoof. "There can only be ONE ruler. Stay there and rejoice over the fact that I am sparing your life."

"Oh my..." Rarity said, putting a hoof on her mouth at the scene going on.

"Now that was just wrong," Applejack stated angrily as she glared at Zenodite.

"Criticise me all ye wishes, fools. It will not change the outcome of this day. For so many centuries, I have been trapped in that blasted book, cursed to watch the world grow in its peace and harmony. And now, I am free to spread my plague once again," Zenodite said calmly, not at all threatened by the glare. His wings spread widely as he took off into the skies, followed by Chrysalis' Changeling Army, who now serve Zenodite's rule.

"He's heading for Canterlot!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she looked into the distance.

"Nevermind that for now. We need to help Twi!" Applejack said as she galloped toward her hurt friend, followed by the rest of the group.

Just as they made it to her, she is shot by a beam from a near dead Chrysalis; however, rather than hurting her, like the other 5 thought, the beam was instead healing Twilight. Everyone was shocked and almost attacked until Twilight opened her eyes.

"Ugh... Wh-What happened?" Twilight asked as she slowly regain conciousness.

As she stood up, she was immediately bombarded with hugs from her worried friends, which she gladly accepted. She then turned her attention to the queen. "What happened to her? And... did she heal me?" Twilight asked.

"She got blasted by the bad apple of a Changeling," Applejack said. "And... yeah, 'Ah guess she did heal ya."

Twilight stared at the queen, being quite relunctant in touching her. Her horn glowed and, much to the surprise of her friends, she healed Chrysalis with her power of friendship. Chrysalis opened her eyes, slowly regain conciousness; she was quite shocked to find herself alive and even being healed by her enemy.

"Y-You... Why did you... heal me?" she asked, looking at Twilight with a shocked expression.

"I did it because... Despite being my enemy, I wanted to return the favor," Twilight said honestly. "When you do one good deed, the other must return it. And personally, I'd rather not owe you any favors."

Chrysalis wanted to scoff at Twilight, but instead she simply turned away and said under her breath, "...thank you..." She then looked back Twilight with an annoyed but grateful look in her eye.

"Chrysalis... I'm relunctant in asking, but how do we stop that king?" Twilight asked, looking at her very seriously.

"...From what I've read, Luna and Celestia used the full power of friendship to defeat their opponents. However, because they both shared the same Element, the full power could not be used, but it was enough to seal away Zenodite. Since you..." Chrysalis seemed hopeful at first until she turned away. "No... I'm overthinking it. There is no way you are ready..."

Twilight wanted to ask, but then she relunctantly asked a different question. "Chrysalis... Will you help us?" she asked.

"WHAT!?" her friends shouted in unison.

"Are you NUTS!?" Pinkie shouted.

"You want a Changeling... Nay, THE Changeling that nearly destroyed Canterlot to HELP us!?" Rarity asked loudly and shockingly.

"I know it seems a little...farfetched, but what choice do we have? She knows the Evil better than any of us. Plus, we could use all the help we can get. This is one enemy we cannot underestimate. This isn't just a mayhem making creature, this is the being of pure evil. And its up to us to stop him, no matter what," Twilight speeched. "Chrysalis. I know you dislike us in everyway, but we could use your help."

Chrysalis walked to her shattered crown, remembering what Zenodite said. After hearing the same thing play in her mind, she stomped her hoof, scattering the dust of her crown. "I will help in any way I can," she finally said. "I'll show him that I deserve my title as QUEEN! I AM the ruler of the Changelings and that is final!"

Though relunctant, the others accepted this and made their way back to Canterlot.

At Canterlot Castle, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were waiting patiently for Twilight and her friends to return with the book. A guard barged into their quarters. "Princesses! Trouble!" he shouted in a state of panic.

"What is it that you would bother us!?" Luna shouted angrily.

"A large colony of Changelings have been spotted just above the Everfree Forest and are making their way this way!" the guard reported.

"Chrysalis! We do not hve time to deal wi-"

The guard interrupted Celestia by saying, "No, Princess. It isn't Chrysalis this time. Its a male Changeling who looks even more menacing than the queen."

"Male?" Celestia then realized who it was, as did Luna. "CELL THE ALARM! GET EVERY ROYAL GUARD ON DUTY IMMEDIATELY! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

"Yes ma'am!" The guard quickly bowed before making his way to a horn. He blew into it, alerting everypony in Canterlot that danger was approaching.

At the statue garden, two guards were standing in front of the statue of Discord, keeping their eyes peeled. The Changeling king landed in front of them, a grin on his face. "Halt trespasser!" one guard shouted, readying some magic.

Before they could react, Zenodite shot his own magic at the two, freezing them in solid stone, their reactions in complete shock. With them both paralyzed as rocks, Zenodite shot his evil magic at the staue of Discord, releasing the Spirit of Chaos.

"Mwahahahaha!" Discord laughed maniacly. "Ah, Master Zenodite. How nice to see you again after so long."

"Its been too long, Discord. The time has finally come. This time, we shall rule the ENTIRE world!" Zenodite shouted as he made his way toward the castle, which Changelings were flying all over, fighting the Pony Royal Guard.

Inside, Celestia and Luna were braced for any attack that the enemy have up their sleeves. Just as they predicted, Discord and Zenodite destroyed their doors and entered.

"Well well. Celestia. Its been a long while, hasn't it. You too, Luna," Zenodite spoke.

"Zenodite. I wouldn't have thought you would return. I had hoped Twilight and her friends would get to you first and keep you in that seal," Celestia said, a glare forming as she readied herself.

"Heh. You underestimate me, girl."

"The time has arrived at long last. This time, you will fall, Celestia and Luna, and there will be no turning back," Discord said, with a grin on his face.

"We'll see about that!" Luna shouted as she flew at the king with her hoof ready to punch him.

A barrier shrouded the Changeling, pushing Luna back. He chuckled at her attempt to harm him and fired a beam at the Princess. Luna dodged the attack and went to attack him again only for the same result to happen. She looked at the carpet under him and used her magic to turn it into lava. However, this was repeled by Discord, who turned it into a river of sudsy water. Zenodite skated on this river and slammed his body into Luna, knocking her down. Just as Luna was about to be attacked by the evil king, Celestia used her magic beam to send him away from her.

"Are you okay, dear sister?" Celestia asked as she stepped in front of Luna.

"Yes. I am fine," the younger alicorn said as she stood up.

"Nice try, Celestia, but it will take a lot more than that to defeat me," Zenodite taunted.

He then galloped at Celestia, colliding horns with her. However, he overpowered her, knocking the Sun Princess down. With a combo of bucks and karate kicks, Zenodite knocked the princess down, injuring her.

Luna got in front of her sister and threw a magic beam at the Changeling, who retaliated with his own beam.

"LUNA! NO!" Celestia shouted too late as the Moon Princess quickly got overpowered and hit by the king's beam. On the spot and in front of the older alicorn, Luna was a frozen statue, unable to move.

"Hah! Irony!" Discord commented.

Celestia stood up, though she could not keep her balance in her weakened state. Discord shot a beam from his lion claw, knocking the poor princess to a wall. Zenodite walked up to her with a glowing horn and am evil smile.

"And so it ends... The reign of the once powerful Celestia," he stated as his horn grew brighter with energy.

Knowing her end had come, she spoke softly with tears, "Twilight. You were a fina pupil. You have learned so much since you left for Ponyville. It is now time for you to use what you learned from your friends to fight this fiend. I always respected you...not just as a student...but...like a daughter... I love you, Twilight... Good bye..."

Zenodite fired his beam, encasing Celestia in stone.


	6. UPDATES

After a long wait for Chapter 6 of My Little Pony: Enter the Darkness, I have finally decided to start writing the official 6th Chapter. Just a quick recap on the story:

1. Twilight and Spike find an odd looking book.

2. They and their friends are summoned by Celestia and are told to bring the book.

3. Book is stolen.

4. Celestia tells the Mane 6 about the book and about the evil within the book.

5. Twilight and friends pursue the thief.

6. Thief is revealed to be the Changeling Queen, Chrysalis.

7. Changeling Army attacks.

8. Twilight fights Chrysalis.

9. The Changeling King, Zenodite, is reawakened and betrays Chrysalis.

10. Zenodite defeats and seals away Celestia.

I know, I'm missing a few parts, but I was just skimming through some of my last chapters. Anyway... First off, I should say this. There WILL be a part from Season 3 that will make an appearance, but it will appear differently. I would like to make a safe reminder that this story was made BEFORE Season 3. Nothing in Season 3 applies to this story. Plus, it is a fanfiction so I can do what ever I want and not get in trouble. TAKE THAT HATERS!

Anyway, just a little rundown on what's happening. That's all. I promise the next chapter is coming. I just needed to get away from it for a while. And what bad timing too... I only have 2 Chapters left... 2 or 3... Man, I suck. Anyway, MLP: Enter the Darkness is back and in action. Rest assure, it will be awesome.


	7. UPDATES 2

Chapter Delays!

Hello, ladies and gentlemen. First off, I know you are still waiting for the next chapter. This is a very nice fact to hear, but... I DID have the next Chapter finished, saved, and ready to go...BUT MY COMPUTER CAUGHT A VIRUS AND CRASHED, FORCING ME TO DELETE EVERYTHING FROM MY HARD DRIVE... T_T I don't even have the previous chapters anymore...

But... Luckily, I still do have the pre written paper edition stuff which is what I use to correct any errors that I might have written down or overall reedit some unnecessary content. The next chapter WILL be on its way, so don't you worry.

HATERS

Now comes the second announcement... Haters... Here is an example of a critic:

"Hey, X, your story is great and all, but you could use 'Y' instead of 'S' maybe a few more 'Z's to make it look better. Overall, an awesome story. :) "

These guys...are awesome. I love critics. They provide useful tips that can help us improve in case we need it. Critics, give yourselves a hand. You earned it for doing a great job.

BUT... There was one review that caught my eye that made my blood boil.

"First off, centering your text is absolutely obnoxious. It's hard to read and there isn't any reason for it.

Why are you describing things we already know? There isn't any reason to describe what Twilight or any of the other characters look like.

Its is a possessive. The correct form to use in this sentence: [Its...um... Its... I don't know] or ["The book... ITS GONE!"]is it's. As it's means it is or it has.

[I just needed a second opinion from a friend before I threw them out] Why would she need a second opinion if she already knew she was going to throw them out? That makes no sense and is really just bizarre.

Posthaste is one word and overall a strange word choice. Posthaste isn't a word you would see in actual conversation, it's rather obsolete. There are a lot of other words that mean the same thing you could have used instead.

This story had an interesting premise, but was ultimately ruined by poor execution. I would suggest a beta reader. There are a lot of other little errors in here that could be easily remedied with a beta reader."

by The Unintentional Lair...

Really dude? Really? You are going to criticize the first chapter? A chapter that was the start of this amazing story that I brought together? A chapter that was supposed to be bad (or good) on purpose just so you can get better as you progress? Hehe... Let me break it down.

1.) The center text? You are not the first person to tell me this. I have heard it from a lot of people. For most of my stories, I do the center text for no reason besides its better and easier for me. In this story... Have you even looked at the letters to and from Twilight? They are the only portions that are NOT in center text. If I put that whole chapter in center text (which I did during editting) it would not look right to me. I would seem more off than anything. And mind you, in WordPad, I did change the font on the letters just to make them look realistic, but FanFiction does not have the option to change font. Had they include such, I wouldn't have to use center text.

2.) Describing things? You wanna know how I describe you? A troll. Nothing more...than a troll. Describing things is realistic to a story. It does not matter if you know what the f*cking things look like, its still realistic to a story. And besides that, its not even a mistake, its just the author being interesting in his own way.

3.) Word choice? ...No comment. Nobody said stories had to be perfect. Hell, some of our greatest authors had grammar mistakes, Mr. Perfectionist.

4.) Beta Reader? By far the only thing I can just give a slap to the wrist at. I beta read my own crap. The only time I ever...EVER!...need a beta reader is when there is a series that catches my interest but I know nothing about. But even then, I can just go study about it. For instance... If I wanted to write a story about Bioshock. I know nothing of the game nor any of the things in it so I ask around for someone who knows any know how about the game. If not, Google it and write the info down. Or even better, watch some videos off of YouTube.

Overall, your review was not needed. It just made you look like a total jackass. Not me. I'm just stating how I feel about your review. So do me a favor and go troll in a dark alley and never come back. Understand?

...

I'm sorry, folks. That was some pent up anger that I just HAD to release. Just releasing the thunder, that's all. All my cool reviewers get awesome stylin' sunglasses like a boss. All my nuetral reviewers get cookies. All the bad reviewers and trolls get burned hardcore.

Anyway, I think I've ranted enough as it is. I should end this thing before I ramble on too much longer. You guys, do expect to see the next Chapter within a month or two. I am so sorry for the delays, but I promise to get what you need... Can't promise entirely being I get distracted by RolePlaying with friends online... Kind of a fun little hobby I do. RolePlaying as in...uh...text stuff... Not as in...uh...cosplaying... _

...See ya.

(If you are interested in RPing, just ask via PM)


End file.
